Alder Keyes
Alder is a 27 year old caucasian male, who is a Traveler of the Park Staff. He is dating Makaila Rose. History Alder keyes arrived in the park before the mission to the Ordivician. Sometime after putting away his stuff, and his pet Cockatoo, Spielberg, he was attacked by a large future predator, who was helped by Thomas. He and Thomas carried it to the vet center, and later returned. Somewhat before the mission, he met Makaila Rose, who, wasn't the fondest of Alder. Neither of them were, to be exact. During the mission to the Ordivician, he used a net gun to capture multiple Megalograptus, and one Orthocone. After the mission, he saved Makaila's life, after she fell into the water and was terribly injured. And after that, they began a relationship, much better than before. In the mission to the Permian era, he captured a young Diplocaulus he named Archemedes, and helped subdue a large Dimetrodon grandii. Alder was quite happy for Dameon and Guins soon-to-be marriage, but he had to help with Makaila, whos father had just died. He helped her, which proved to be sucessful. At the wedding, he talked with Jackson, who's girlfriend had died in a car crash. He revealed that his pregnant fiancee, Erika, had died in a crash as well, but he had moved on. In the mission to the Eocene Germany, he caught a group of Lepictidium, but was later attacked and nearly drowned by a large Pristichampsus, saved by Thomas and Dameon. In Cretaceous South Amrica, he caught an Unenlagia. After, he was saddened to hear of Jacksons death, learning about it through disembodied limbs. The day that the park was to be opened, he went to see a movie, forgetting about the opening, then later remembering about it. The following day, he reunited with his sister. He was worried about her saying anything to Makaila about his sister, because he was scared about how she would react. Appearance Alder stands at atleast 5 foot 7, with dark brown hair and eyes, and with semi-tan skin. He wears a red T-shirt, with a tan overcoat, tan pants, and tan hiking boots. He often wears a black fedora, which he got for his birthday. He has a large scar on his back from his encounter with the Pristichampsus along with scars on his right arm and right leg. Relationships -Before he moved to the park, he was most likely given a baby Cockatoo to him, aka, Spielberg. -Also, he was in a relationship with Erika, who, as he said, was pregnant, and was going to marry him. She died in a car crash, which may have slightly traumatized him. -Another thing is that he might have been in relationships with other women after Erika's death, but they may not have worked out so well. -Alder saved Makaila's life, or so she said. After that, the two of them went into a relationship. -Not much of a "relationship", Alder was the one to catch many other creatures during missions. Trivia * Alder's name was homage to not only Alder from the Pokemon series, but from Jacob Keyes from the Halo franchise. *Alder originally was born in Alabama, but his middle name is Vermont. *Along with those facts, Alder knows Spanish, and an amount of Italian.